Ninja Camp
Ninja Camp (Campamento Ninja '''in Latin Spanish)' is the 32nd episode in the first season of ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on July 27th. Synopsis Randy must stop a former Norrisville Ninja-turned-nemesis from recruiting an army intended to destroy the Ninja. David Koechner guest stars as Mac Antfee. Plot Howard signs Randy and himself to join a Ninja Camp, in which they will train to become a proper Ninja. Randy refuses, saying that he needed to train, since he was starting to lose his touch. He consults the NinjaNomicon, asking if he is right to be the ninja. It sends a message and shows him that Mac Antfee was a ninja, Randy agrees to join Howard in the camp in order to learn from him. During the camp, Mac Antfee quickly introduces himself and asks what the purpose of a Ninja was supposed to be. While Randy proposes that the Ninja should help people, Mac quickly dissmisses the idea and starts battering down insults at Randy. During the training process, Randy is frequently beaten down by Mac and his students. Although Howard seems oblivious to Mac's craziness, Randy senses something nuts about him. After consulting the Nomicon, Randy sees that Mac Antfee was expelled from being the Ninja because he was selfish, irresponsible and needlessly violent. Randy realizes the Nomicon was testing him, and that by not following Mac's example he's proven himself worthy of being the ninja. He quickly goes Ninja in order to battle Mac. Meanwhile, Howard and the other students begin to swear loyalty to Mac, however Howard quickly drops the idea after hearing to destroy the norrisville ninja. Randy pops in just in time and takes on Mac and his fellow followers. After leaving Howard to battle another student with a fork, Randy confronts Mac who traps him in a cage and takes Howard hostage. Randy outsmarts Mac and saves his best friend and the other students realize what they'd done, quickly appologizing. Randy claims that Howard has the qualities of a good Ninja, which please Howard, before he smokebombs away. While returning home, Randy sarcastically remarks on how a ''great ''adventure it was and that they should go again next year. Howard says he was sorry and not to be so serious. He claims that Randy has to settle for being the best Norrisville Ninja ever due to his good heart, much to Randy's delight, although ruining the moment when he reminds Randy how he let Mac get away. Mac Antfee is seen afterwards floating in a boat saying that he will get his revenge someday. Gallery Tumblr mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o6 1280.png Tumblr mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o5 1280.png Tumblr mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o3 1280.png Tumblr mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o2 1280.png Tumblr mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o7 1280.jpg Tumblr mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o6 1280.png Tumblr mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o5 1280.png Tumblr mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o4 1280.png Tumblr mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o3 1280.png Tumblr mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o2 1280.png Tumblr mk6rxlR2jJ1rdo333o1 1280.png Tumblr mk6xijOJQG1rdo333o1 1280.png Tumblr mk5bfplbnw1r63r2to6 250.png Tumblr mk5bfplbnw1r63r2to5 250.png Tumblr mk5bfplbnw1r63r2to4 400.png Tumblr mk5bfplbnw1r63r2to2 250.png Tumblr mk3caysVs61s7sx2eo1 500.png Tumblr inline mk33stLWPg1qz4rgp.png 46226208130.png tumblr_mk6yhoxIZJ1rdo333o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mk6yhoxIZJ1rdo333o2_1280.png tumblr_mk6yhoxIZJ1rdo333o3_1280.png tumblr_mk6yhoxIZJ1rdo333o4_1280.png tumblr_mlxsqgQdvY1r53v56o1_250.gif tumblr_mlxsqgQdvY1r53v56o2_250.gif tumblr_mlxsqgQdvY1r53v56o3_250.gif tumblr_mlxsqgQdvY1r53v56o4_250.gif tumblr_mlxsqgQdvY1r53v56o5_250.gif tumblr_mlxsqgQdvY1r53v56o6_250.gif tumblr_mlxsqgQdvY1r53v56o7_250.gif tumblr_mlxsqgQdvY1r53v56o8_250.gif Rc9gn_lost_episode_ninja_camp_screenshot_by_bobyketchem-d5yv7ir.png Rc9gn_poor_randy_by_bobyketchem-d5yvb2x.png Rc9gn_this_better_not_be_poop_by_bobyketchem-d5yvaos.png Rc9gn_young_randy_and_howard_by_bobyketchem-d5yvawu.png Tumblr_inline_mk1am3oRW71qz4rgp.png Tumblr_mk5bfplbnw1r63r2to3_250.png Tumblr_mk73s2uagH1rrxrhzo1_500.png Tumblr_mkfz5xS8sd1r53v56o1_400.gif Tumblr_mkfz5xS8sd1r53v56o4_400.gif Tumblr_mlilifaSce1r7onh9o1_250.png Tumblr mk5bj2F3z41r63r2to1 250.png Tumblr mk5bj2F3z41r63r2to2 250.png Tumblr mk5bj2F3z41r63r2to3 250.png Tumblr mk5bj2F3z41r63r2to4 250.png Tumblr mk5bj2F3z41r63r2to5 100.png Tumblr mk5bj2F3z41r63r2to6 250.png Tumblr mk5bj2F3z41r63r2to7 250.png Tumblr mk5bj2F3z41r63r2to8 250.png Tumblr mk5bj2F3z41r63r2to9 250.png Condemn.png Fan_of_the_ninja.png HAHA.png His_escape.png I'm evil and i know it.png I'm not the wrong guy to be the ninja.png I_will_explode_again.png Trivia *This is the first appearence of Mac Antfee. **Although he was briefly seen in Stank'd to the Future but was unnamed at that time *This is the first time that Randy is seen frustrated and depressed. *This is an episode that was only seen online. It finally aired on July 27th, months after it appeared online. *This episode was supposed to be with Silent Punch, Deadly Punch, but it didn't air with it in December. *Howard`s small hands are mentioned again. *Randy goes inside the Nomicon twice in one episode *This is one of the few episodes that does not include McFist or the Sorcerer *The reason why Mac Antfee was expelled from being the ninja could be that he locked Dickie in the cafeteria freezer in order to go to prom, but fans aren't sure about that yet. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Galleries Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Mac Antfee Category:Images Category:Mac antfee images